


Multi-Colored Chats?!

by VanillaParody



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Additional Chats, Akuma Battle, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Chat clones, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Chat Noir, Multi-Colored Chats, Other, Pet Names, Possessive Chat Noir, ahhhh, but I love him too, dont worry, i dont like tagging, i hate him, maybe 3 seconds of angst?, sorta - Freeform, stunned Ladybug, they do kiss, very little french, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaParody/pseuds/VanillaParody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir calls Ladybug for something important and she meets him in their meeting spot. What she sees when she gets there? She's not sure how to handle it. Having one cat flirting with her is more than enough, but seven more? Not so easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multi-Colored Chats?!

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh I don't know what happened or why this happened and im sorry.
> 
> Not beta read, so sorry if there are mistakes.

“You… what?” Ladybug was only confused at the sight before her.“Chat, I-”

Chat interrupted, “No, no, no! Don’t worry they’re not dangerous, just…clones...of...me...” his voice quieted as he drew on.

“Yes, Chat I can see that they’re clones but _how_  did this happen? How did you manage to clone yourself?” the spotted heroine shook her head as she asked.

“That’s just it, though! I have no idea! But, the thing is, it wasn’t _me_ that was cloned. It was me as in my secret identity and my Kwami. They just appeared in my room today.”

Ladybug paused, “But, why are they not… _Black_  Chats?”

Excitedly, Chat Noir raised his hands, “My Kwami’s clones were all different colors!”

An exasperated sigh, “How many?” she asked as she stared at the many differently colored Chats before her.

This time it was Chat’s turn to pause as he lifted a hand. Said hand only drooped a second later when he realized. He never counted. “Sorry, My Lady, I forgot to count.” He brought a hand to the back of his head as he rubbed it in embarrassment.

He heard the impact of her hand hitting her forehead. “Seriously, Chat? _Seriously_?” She huffed and mumbled a few times before sighing, “Alright. Let’s get to work. Can you get their attention or something?” she looked at him as he thought. Suddenly a wide, Cheshire grin adorned his face.

He stepped onto the lower level of the roof, where all the other Chats were. He beckoned for Ladybug to join him with a wave of his hand. Giving another sigh, she joined him. He took another step towards the group of Chats, who hadn’t noticed the two of them, yet. He motioned for His Lady to wait there, as he went into the group.

Ladybug had just lost track of the black cat, when she heard the clearing of a throat. Waiting patiently as told she just raised an eyebrow. Chat Noir was talking to the group. She couldn’t hear what he was saying, but she _did_  hear the last bit: “Hey, guys, check out the beautiful girl over there!” And with those few words, the entire group of them turned her way. _Oh no_...was all she thought.

Suddenly, every one of the Chats crowded around her, some bowing, some kissing her hands, others just flirting or dishing out random cat puns. Ladybug was shocked at the attention, dealing with Chat Noir was enough, but _now_? She searched for words that would get them to stop, but found her mouth dry.

“Hey, now, Kitties,” _Chat Noir_ , “Calm down, calm down. Now that we have your attention, this is Ladybug. _My_ Ladybug.” He said with a hiss, a freaking _hiss_ , “I want you all to keep your paws off, while she checks you over… On second thought, keep your paws off _all the time_.” _He was warning them_ , she thought to herself, a slight smile coming to her face at that.

The Chats gave a number of responses, and Ladybug told them to line up. Funnily enough, they lined up in the perfect order of colors. Smiling at the rainbow they made, she counted. “Six.”

Noir was standing behind her when he had a strange thought. “My Lady? I have this weird feeling that there’s one missing, but I can’t figure out why.” He rested his elbow on his hand and his face on the opposite fist, thinking.

Ladybug shrugged, “Whatever, we still need to figure out whatever _this_ is.” she motioned her hand at the line of different colored Chats. “Okay, well we can’t call you _all_ Chat Noir, you’re not black. So, we’ll give you better names.” She went down the row telling each Chat their new name. And the further down the row she got the flirtier they became.

“Chat Rouge, Chat Orange, Chat Jaune, Chat Vert, Chat Bleu, Chat Violet. There! All new, color-coded names.” Ladybug smiled and there was a number of little _chat-calls_ and swooning and other compliments. Groaning inwardly she turned to her Chat, “Great, now not only do I have to deal with one of you flirting but six more of you, too!” sighing she looked over the plethora of leather-clad cat boys. They were all named after the color they were wearing, and she was glad there were no duplicates, or that they were all _black_. She shook her head at herself, this was weird.

There was a light thud on the roof behind them. Ladybug turned around right as she heard the voice; “Greetings, lovely young maiden.” This new Chat was covered in white leather, with a silver bell hanging from his neck. The others all had gold bells and bright yellow eyes. This Chat was bowing like a Knight would for a Queen, and it made her face heat up at the way her heart sped up.

She coughed a little to clear her mind, “Please, stand up.” As he stood, she opened her mouth to say something when she choked on her own voice.

This Chat had pale blue eyes that made her heart stop. The clean, white leather only made them stand out more, just the way the black leather made Chat Noir’s emerald eyes stand out. The moonlight seemed to just cascade around him and flow off his snowy suit.

“Chat Blanc, at your service, _Altesse_.” he bowed again, gently reaching for her hand and placing a gentle kiss on the back and to her gloved palm. She was so stunned at his appearance she didn’t yank her hand away, the way she always did to her Chat. _Chat…_  she thought. Just as she was gaining awareness of the world around her again, Chat Blanc looked behind her with a pleased look on his face.

Turning around, she only caught a glimpse of Chat Noir as her raced across the rooftops. She went to go after him when the grip on her hand tightened the slightest bit more. Looking back and Chat Blanc he pulled her up to his chest, “Leave him be.” was all he said.

Immediately, she felt a pain in her chest and she wrenched away from the white cat. For a split second, she thought she saw his face contort into a sick mixture of sharp teeth, empty eyes, and something completely terrifying, but it was gone as soon as it came. Shaking her head, blaming the image on lack of sleep, she turned to the others.

“Okay, we need to find somewhere for you to stay and so you won’t be discovered.” Looking over the group and trying to think of a place big enough she got an idea. “Alright follow me. I have the perfect place in mind.” And with that she was off across the rooftop jumping and flipping as she was followed by the colorful cats.

~*~

Adrien slumped sadly against his desk, head making contact with the hard surface. _She didn’t pull away from him… What’s so great about that stupid_ white _cat?_  Groaning, he sat up wishing that the other Chats _had_  been some kind of Akuma attack. Why did that stupid _Chat Blanc_  seem so different from the others? Why did he look and act different? It was strange, and he thought harder, desperate to remember if something had happened before they appeared.

Adrien was about to give up when he shot up. _That guy from yesterday! It’s gotta be him!_  Adrien called out to Plagg promising him a full platter of Camembert. Once transformed he was out his bedroom window, and calling Ladybug from his staff.

“Chat? Where did you run off to? I need your help deciding some stuff for the others. Hurry up!” And with that she ended the call and Chat pulled up his map, tracking where her signal came from. _Something’s wrong, she never asks for my help like that_ , he thought.

He reached the building in record time, stopping on the roof of the old, empty house. He snuck down the side to the back yard. The whole group of Chats were there, standing around Ladybug. Pushing down the possessive growl in his throat, he called out to announce his arrival.

She turned with a smile, and his heart skipped a beat...or twenty. Angrily, he reminded himself that she didn’t like _his_  flirting but seemed to _love_  Blanc’s. Letting out a huff of air, he stepped forward a few paces before the Orange and Green Chats blocked his way. He was about to push past when the dotted superhero shoved between them, jumping to wrap him in a tight embrace.

Confused at and loving her attention at the same time, he pushed her away, after a moment of course. There was a flicker of emotion on her face that he didn’t get to read before she grabbed his hand and led him through the small crowd. There were a number of angry and jealous growls and hisses. They both ignored them. She led him to the back door of the house, claiming she needed his help setting up the bedding situation. As soon as the door was closed and the made there way to the living room they broke apart and spoke at the same time;

“I think there’s an Akuma!”

“One of them’s an Akuma!”

They stared at each other in confusion for a second when she spoke again, “Wait, how did you find out? You haven’t even been here.” she was moving her hands rapidly around herself.

“I think I met the victim the other day. How did you find out?” He asked.

Ladybug paused for a moment, “Well, when you ran away and I tried to go after you, he held me back saying I needed to help the other Chats. I felt this pain and his face was like a monster or something! I don’t know if it was just me or what? But, this doesn’t feel right.” She took a deep breath, recovering from her word vomit, “You said you might know the victim? How?”

“Yesterday, I was on my way home from a-” he paused, not wanting to say too much about his secret identity, “a personal thing, and I went throught the park. There was this older fellow, with a bag of Chat Noir plushies, gifts he said, and they were all different colors-”

“Just like the Chats out there?” she asked. He nodded and continued.

“As I was passing the guy, someone said they were nothing like the _real_  Chat Noir, because they weren’t black. This new guy said they were stupid and kept insulting the poor man. I was going to intervene, but I was already late and the older man was already leaving…” Chat Noir looked so ashamed that there was nothing he could do. He looked back at Ladybug who looked so endearing with a small smile on her face.

“Well, Kitty, we can’t be heros all the time. Do you know which fake Chat is the Akuma?” her bright blue eyes looked into his.

“I’m pretty sure it’s Blanc. The man from yesterday didn’t have a white plush with him.” she was silent as she thought for a moment.

Her face lifted and she spoke quickly, “Does he have anything that the old man had?”

“Uh,” he thought hard, trying to remember what the old man had with him yesterday, “He had a keychain. It was a small white cat head with a silver bell on it!”

“His bell! Blanc is the only Chat out there with a different colored bell! Come on, we have some butt to kick!” she went to move around him when he caught her by the arm, “Chat?”

“I’m sorry, Ladybug, I shouldn’t have run off like that. And I’m sorry I’m such a flirt.” His eyes were closed when he felt her glove on his cheek. He opened his eyes to meet hers.

“Don’t be sorry, Kitty.” She whispered. He was about to mumble some cat related pun when she stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It was so quick he didn’t have time to reciprocate or even register anything other than _softness_  on his lips.

By the time he realized that _she had freaking kissed him_ , she was already at the door. He followed quickly behind, stepping out into the night. She was already making her way to the Chats.

“Chat Blanc! I have a gift for you!” she called out. The white leathered boy was there in a matter of milliseconds.

“Yes, _Superbe_? A gift you say?” he’s standing too close for Chat Noir’s liking, but he stays silent. Which is _extremely hard_  when _his_  Ladybug is reaching up and wrapping her arms around the damned white cat.

Inside, Adrien is seething, outside Chat Noir is calm as he watches her do _whatever_  it is she’s doing. Suddenly, without warning she yanks the silver bell from his neck and drops it to the ground, crushing it with her foot. Stunned that that was all it took, Chat didn’t even notice her cleanse the bug of evil or the surrounding Chats disappear. He did notice, however, Ladybug looking at his face from very, _very_  close.

“Chat? You alri-!” was all she got out before he was pressing his lips to hers. It was harder than the previous kiss, and lasted longer. Her arms found their way over his shoulders and around his neck. One of his hands was cupping her face and the other was on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

She was the one to break away with a gasp for air, “What was that for, Kitty?” she asked through gasping breaths.

He smirked, “ _That_  was for kissing me before and not letting me kiss back, _My_  Lady.” as he put emphasis on ‘my’ he pulled her in again so she was flush against his chest. 

She grinned, “Then next time I’ll make sure you have time to respond, _Kitten_.” She kissed him on the nose, and squirmed from his grasp.

Smiling so hard it hurt, he whispered to himself, “ _Next time?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first addition to this fandom, and I think I did pretty well(?)
> 
> Tell me what you think! Love it, hate it, throw it in the pits of hell?
> 
> Thanks in advance for any Kudos or comments, anything and everything is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Also, I'm currently working on another Miraculous fic, so...yeah...
> 
> Okay, so within 15-20 minutes of uploading this, it got like 12 Kudos and 2 comments... o_o wat?


End file.
